New Tamers Ai, Makoto, and Shuichon
by Oraiste
Summary: It's the younger generations turn! Join Ai, Makoto, and Shuichon in a battle against the seven demon lords. Takes place 5 years after the origional tamers series. Discontinued until further notice.
1. First day of school, mystery builds

Before I start writing this fanfic I have to make a couple of notes, bear with me xD

First off, this is written without Tamers' ending in mind, meaning that the rest of the kids we're never reunited with their Digimon. I know this is sad to hear but the plot plays off of this.

This Fanfic takes place 5 years after Tamers, Shuichon is now 12 and Ai and Makoto are now 10. None of the other Tamers appear in this fanfic besides Jenrya. (Or they shouldn't, anyways. I might include Juri because she's cute )

Also, Ai is the girl and Makoto is the boy if you never caught on in the anime, JenryaHenry and ShuichonSuzie. Also Shuichon's Family is as follows, JanyuFather, MayumiMother, RincheiOlder Brother, JaarinOlder Sister.

I think that's it, sorry for the long notes. Enjoy the story! 3

Chapter One

Ai looked outside the window to the dirty world they called West Shinjuku. She was seated on a couch and in what her household would call a "living room". She clung to a small teddy bear with stitches in its right arm. She wore a pink dress that went down to her knees; it was sleeveless and had a lighter pink long sleeved shirt underneath. She had short brown hair that fell to just above her shoulders. She had a look of nervousness and a little sadness etched into her brown eyes. She then turned as a boy came out from his room. He had similar looks to Ai but he had shorter hair and much different clothes. He wore a pair of blue jeans and a light green short sleeved button up shirt, which was ironically unbuttoned. He wore a blue long sleeved shirt underneath. Also unlike Ai he had a look of confidence on his face.

"Come on Sis, it's time for our first day of school." He said to Ai

"Makoto…" Ai responded slowly "You think he'll ever come home?"

Makoto smiles and grabbed his and her book bags. Makoto had a black and blue backpack while Ai had a grey messenger bag. He sat next to his sister.

"I'm sure he will, but waiting at home won't do us any good. I'm sure he'd want us to attend school like every other kid." Makoto replied

"Alright." Ai responded, nodding.

She took the bag from her brother, and set the stuffed bear on the couch as they left for school.

As soon as they arrived Ai could certainly sense the feelings of long ago in the building.

"This place is familiar..." She told her twin brother

"Of course it is, we looked at the brochure remember?" He reminded Ai, rushing ahead of her into the school."

Ai sighed and followed after Makoto, shouting "You know that wasn't what I meant!"

Another girl found herself getting ready for school the same morning as the twins. She brushed out her longish berry colored hair she listened to the morning chaos.

"Shuichon, finish getting ready!" She heard her mother, Mayumi yell into her room.

"Yes mother!" She yelled back, grabbing her small backpack. She was dressed in a pink long sleeved sweater and a pair of white colored jeans. As she walked out into the hall she put on her shoes.

"Jenryaaaa" She yelled

"Shuichon, I'm coming!" He yelled back, stuffing the last remains of a waffle in his mouth.

"I'm going to be late hurry up!" Shuichon yelled back

"It's not my fault you take forever in the bathroom." He replied back, putting a coat on. He handed another coat to her "Put this on, it's supposed to be cold today."

"Ok" She said, sliding the coat on. They both hopped into the car and drove off to her school.

When they got there, Shuichon flung open the door.

"Bye Jenrya have fun at your school." She said as fast as she could as she rushed off into her Elementary school.

"She's such a laugh." Jenrya said "She almost hasn't changed at all besides growing a bit older."

Jenrya drove off, remembering he was going to be late as well. Stupid Waffle.

Ai and Makoto met up sooner than they thought they would, in the same class.

"You're in my class again." Makoto said

"Not surprising. I think they all just go by alphabetical order." Ai said, taking a seat on the other side of the room. She got along with her brother well; she just didn't want to be with him all the time.

"Quiet down class, now I'm your teacher Asanuma Nami. I don't understand why I've done this so many years but that's ok. This is the room where you will spend most of your year, so get used to it. Alright, Role call."

Ai called her name off without a problem, but Makoto hesitated because his attention was focused on his teacher. He swore he had seen her before. After a long time of boring lectures, all the kids went out for recess. Makoto approached her.

"Excuse me, Asanuma Sensei, but you seem familiar." Makoto said.

"Yeah, and you're a regular Takato, go outside and play." Asanuma Sensei replied

"Takato… Mastsuki Takato?" He asked

"Yeah, now what, do you guys know each other?"

"I think… it was a long time ago." Makoto said

"Well go along." Asanuma Sensei said, shooing him along

Makoto rushed outside to meet with his sister.

Ai was sitting outside, looking up into the grey sky. Her brother came running towards her, panting a bit. He sat down next to her.

"This teacher, it's…"

"It's who?"

"Takato's teacher." He said "This is Takato's school."

"No wonder this place has so much emotion." Ai said "I can feel the loneliness and the happiness all at once. It's overwhelming."

"You need to go home?" Makoto asked his sister

"No, I'm fine." She said

Shuichon came walking in the door, her mother was there to greet her with a hug, but no one else was home yet. She went in her room and went into a drawer; she pulled out the only thing in that drawer, a small pink Digivice. She gripped it in her hand.

"You were my friend, I really miss you." She said to herself quietly.

She lie down on her bed and fell asleep, with the digivice in hand.

Ai and Makoto started there walk home. School had just ended.

"Hey Ai-chan." Makoto said "You think we could find that one place?"

"What one place?" She asked her brother. She hated when he wasn't specific enough

"That park place!" He replied

"Maybe, I guess we could go look." Ai said

Ai and Makoto looked around, asking people about a local park, a mother with a baby in a stroller told the kids about a park nearby. The kids located and entered the park.

"It's so quiet here." Makoto said.

It was completely abandoned, but the plant life managed to flourish anyways. The trashcans were filled to the rim and the swings creaked with an eerie feel. Suddenly something began to beep like crazy. Ai reached into her bag and pulled out their digivice they had received long ago. It was glowing, a light shown through the screen pointing in a direction. Ai and Makoto followed the light until they found a weird stone building with a gate on it, there was a lock in place. Makoto being the rash human he was, grabbed a rock and pounded it into the lock until it broke. Ai sighed as they both entered the hole. They then saw a portal, just like the one that had took their friend away from them. Makoto advanced towards the portal, and Ai quickly pulled him back.

"Ai come on let's go find him!" Makoto said, pulling away from her

"Makoto it's too dangerous!" Ai said "It's not time to go yet! I'm sure of it!"

"Hey, what are you two doing?!"

Suddenly the two twins turned around to see a tall older boy with dark bluish hair. He seemed a bit angry until he looked at Ai, seeing what was in her hands.

"The purple digivice, which means you two are…"

"I'm Ai, and this is my brother Makoto." Ai said "We apologize if we did anything wrong."

"No you didn't do anything; I'm just surprised that you guys are around here. Didn't you move?

"Yeah, we just recently moved back." Makoto responded. "Wait, who are you?"

"I'm Li Jenrya; I'm a Tamer like you guys." Jenrya replied. "I'm just surprised that this portal opened up to you guys."

"That's because we have to go get our friend!" Makoto said, advancing towards the portal. Ai promptly grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Makoto, it's not time to go yet!" Ai yelled at him, he sighed back and sat down.

"You guys, we need to talk." Jenrya said "Would you mind coming to my house?"

"That would be wonderful." Ai said, taking her brother by the arm as to drag him along.


	2. Shuichon's home, Beelzemon's Agony

Chapter Two 

Jenrya drove Ai and Makoto to his home. He got out of the car and walked the two into his home. His mother walked to greet his son when he saw his two guests.

"Oh welcome! Who do we have here?"

"Mom, this is Ai and Makoto, I have to talk to them about some stuff." He told his mother "Is Dad home?"

"No I'm afraid he's still at work." She replied

"That's fine; we'll be in the basement." Jenrya said to his mother

"Alright, I'll bring down some tea in a bit." She replied

"Mom, can you get Shuichon up?" He asked her "Tell her to meet us downstars."

"I can do that." Mayumi replied as the three kids walked down the stairs.

"What is it that you wanted to discuss with us?" Ai asked

"That Digivice" Jenrya replied "You remember how you got it?"

"One day we were with our friend, and it appeared." Makoto said "We share it."

"I see…" Jenrya replied "I'm trying to figure out why the portal opened up to the two of you and not me or any of the other tamers. You see we've all checked out the park and a portal never opened up to any of us… The only one that hasn't checked is the two of you and…"

"Jenrya, who are your guests?"

The three looked up onto the basement stairs to see Shuichon. She looked a bit sleepy, walking down the stairs. She seated herself next to Makoto.

"Shuichon, this is Ai and Makoto, Ai, Makoto, this is Shuichon."

The three kids exchanged hellos.

"So as I was saying, the only two that hadn't checked the portal were you two and Shuichon. According to my Father, Digimon like children for their imagination, so I wonder…"

"What are you thinking, Jenrya?" Shuichon said "You want me to take Ai and Makoto to the Digital World?"

"I'm not sure." Jenrya said "We need to check with Father. He'll know what to do. We know one thing for certain; the Digital World has some sort of mission for the three of you."

Ai looked down onto the ground. She had to go to the Digital World now? She wasn't sure if she could do it. She would love to see Impmon again, but she wasn't even sure if he was there. On the other hand, Makoto was ecstatic; this was the sort of adventure he had waited his whole life for! Shuichon was scared, she had been there once before, and she remembers crying a lot, but then again she did meet a lifelong friend in the Digital world, and she would love to meet her friend again.

As the three thought about the dangers and the adventures that might lie ahead, they heard the slam of a door above them.

"Kids I'm home!" Janyu yelled

"Jenryu, Shuichon, come upstairs! We cooked you all dinner!" Mayumi yelled down to them.

Jenryu and Shuichon walked upstairs, accompanied by Ai and Makoto. They walked into the dining room to see Chinese fast food on the table. Things like fried rice, sweet and sour chicken, and different steamed vegetables were served at the table.

"Mom was too lazy to cook dinner again, so she called me and I picked up some dinner." Janyu said, grinning.

"The least you could have done is picked up something else." Mayumi nagged at him "We have Chinese every other night."

"You know this is my favorite though." He replied, teasing her.

They seated themselves and began eating.

"So tell me, who are our guests, Jenrya?" Janyu asked his son

"Oh, this is Ai and Makoto." Jenrya replied "Ai, Makoto, this is my dad, Janyu."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Ai said kindly

"Same here." Janyu replied he then turned to his son, who seemed tense.

"Jenrya, what's this about?" He asked

"They opened a portal." Jenrya replied, looking down to his food.

His mother's eyes opened wide, she gasped and then looked over at her husband.

"Jenrya isn't going back there." She said. "I won't allow it."

"I don't think its Jenrya's turn; he's too old for the digital world now." He replied to his worried wife "It's more or less Shuichon's turn, as well as Ai and Makoto's turn."

"But they're just kids!" Mayumi yelled "You can't take another child away from me again."

"Dear, this isn't about you or me, this is about destiny." Janyu said "But we won't be sending them with our eyes closed like before. We'll reconstruct a way for them to get home."

Mayumi sighed and lowered her head. She left the dinner table and walked to her room. The whole dinner table fell silent as they ate their food. After they had eaten their dinner, Ai and Makoto decided it was best for them to head home. Janyu and the twins exchange phone numbers and he drove them home.

Deep in the Digital World, a battle was being waged between two very powerful Digimon. One took on the form of a girl with a long black and purple gown. She had silver adornments on her head and many bat wings on her back. Another thing easily noticed was that her right arm was decayed and lay limply to her side.

The other Digimon took on a much different appearance; he wore dark clothing and a short coat, with a weird helmet on his head, blond messy hair, and three eyes. They appeared to be locked in a feud of some sort.

"Join us; we will rule the Digital World with your help." The female Digimon said "You are one of the Sins; your destiny is to join us."

"No it's not!" The other Digimon cried out "I've chosen my fate, and it's not going to be fighting along side one like you."

The female Digimon moved over to the other one, she gently pressed her body into his. He began to push her away but with her good hand, she grabbed his arms. She slowly lifted up her rotting arm and touched one of his arms. He howled out in aguish as he fell to the ground, his arm had a small hole in it. The rotting possess had began. The female Digimon then dropped his other arm and touched his chin with her good arm.

"Then die." She said smiling

"Not just yet. He replied.

He slipped his hand into the back of his belt, and pulled out one of his guns. He then fired into her chest. She fell back onto the ground, purple blood spilling out of her chest.

"I'll be back, Beezlemon." She whispered, disappearing into the air.

Beezlemon stood up and brushed himself off, and observed his arm. It was rotting fast. He had better find a way to heal it or else he really would die.


	3. Future and Past

Chapter 3 

Shuichon was sitting on her bed, tracing the screen of her digivice. She was thinking about her friend in the digital world, she wondered if he remembered her.

'_I have to be brave. No matter what, I have to show Ai and Makoto that there's nothing to fear in the digital world. I've been there. It's fine.'_

But really all she could remember doing in the digital world was crying, So much fighting going on. Shuichon knew she had to be strong, like her brother. She could do it. Yeah, she could be strong for everyone. If her brother had done it, so could she.

Shuichon got up, turned off the lights and laid herself to bed. She was tired, and tomorrow was another day of school. She drifted off to sleep with thoughts of her friend in her head.

Ai and Makoto opened the door to their small apartment.

"Kids, where have you been?" Their grandmother said, walking out into the main entrance. She was wearing a night robe.

"Sorry mother, we were out." Ai said, bowing.

"It's fine, get into bed." She said, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

The twins walked into their own separate rooms, both thinking different thoughts.

Makoto walked into his room, he never felt so excited. Usually his sister carried the Digivice with her to avoid him breaking it or something, but he had smuggled it from her to "practice". He dug one hand underneath his bed and pulled out a shoebox. Excited to the point of shaking, he quickly opened up the box. Inside there were many Digimon cards, he took one out randomly. He stood up and slid the card through the digivice, practicing some cool moves. After the heat of the moment he looked at the card he had slashed, it said "Regenerate."

"Cool." He said to himself.

Meanwhile in Ai's room, she was in her bed, thinking hard. She felt scared about going to the digital world. The feelings around that portal were almost too much to handle. So much hate and bitterness. She didn't know if she could make it there. Ever since she had gotten a bit older, she had developed a small amount of psychic energy. It was nothing very intolerable, she could sense the presence of different feelings, different types of souls, and that portal had admitted pure hate to her. It was rather frightening. She couldn't tell her brother though; he seemed so thrilled about going. Ai didn't want to ruin her brother's good mood. If she was chosen to go she would have to go, no matter what feelings overflowed from that portal. She had to be brave, for her brother and Shuichon.

As she drifted to sleep, she dreaded the day she had to trace herself into the digital world. She just hoped that her old friend would be able to protect her.

Back in the Digital world, Beezlemon was suffering. He was trying to find some contacts to heal his arm. It had developed a nice hole in it, and was slowly crawling, devouring more flesh. If it continued to progress he was certain he'd be a corpse within a day. He fell over into the sand, weak from the corroding going on within his body. Suddenly, he felt completely refreshed, as if he could walk a marathon. He looked down at his arm, it was healed right up.

"What in the world..." Beezlemon said to himself, examining his arm "Maybe it's the kids…?"

He rushed off, jumping onto a motorcycle. He had to find the other tamer's Digimon.

That night at the Li residence, Jenya made many phone calls. He was trying to reach out to all the original creators of the Digimon. But all his attempts fell short, he found it close to impossible to contact any of them. He told himself he'd try in the morning as he plucked away at his computer late into the night.

The next day, Ai and Makoto were outside at recess. Makoto was enjoying a good game of soccer while Ai was sitting down on a bench. She was still thinking about what was to come, and the dread she felt with going there.

"Hey, you're Ai right?"

Ai turned her head to see Shuichon standing next to her.

"Mind if I take a seat?" She asked the brunette girl.

Ai nodded and Shuichon sat down next to her. They sat in silence for awhile, then Shuichon finally spoke up.

"May I see your digivice?" Shuichon asked

Ai dug into her messenger bag and pulled out her purple digivice. Shuichon pulled a pink one out of her pocket.

"Does your brother have his own then?" She asked Ai

"No we share one." Ai responded "Impmon is both of our friends."

"I've never heard of two tamers having the same partner, but I'm sure it's possible." Shuichon said "Are you excited we're going to the digital world?"

Ai tilted her head down further; Shuichon looked at her in concern.

"Are you alright?" She asked

"Yes, I'm sorry for seeming rude." Ai replied "I'm just... scared to go. That's all."

"I remember my first trip to the digital world." Shuichon said

"Really? What was it like?"

"Well, I remember crying a lot. Some Digimon were really nice, and some where bad. But then again, I guess my judgment could be off, I was only seven when I went and it's hard for me to fully recall."

"Only seven? That must have been difficult."

"I was pretty carefree at the time, so not really. I remember being scared out of my mind though."

Ai smiled, talking to Shuichon made her feel a bit better, but the queasiness in her stomach didn't die down any. Shuichon's stories about the digital world were interesting though, especially since they were based off of the mindset of a seven year old. Time flew past until it was time to go back into class. Shuichon stood up.

"It was great talking to you; I'll see you when I see you."

"Same."

Shuichon walked back into the school as Ai waited for her Brother.


	4. Meet Kazuki and Ryota

Chapter 4 

From now on, I will refer to Jenrya as Jen, seeing it's a common nickname given to him in the Japanese version anyways. Also I'll be adding some new characters in. That is all, enjoy the fourth chapter 3

Beezlemon trekked through the sand until he got to a forest. Beezlemon entered the forest hoping to find a friend. After walking through an endless field of trees, he came to what he thought he would. A fox like Digimon that was yellow in color.

"Renamon, the kids might be coming back." Beezlemon said

"The kids?" Renamon asked, turning to him.

"Yeah, you know, Rika, Takato, the gang." He replied, sounding confident in himself

"How do you know this?" She asked, being the skeptic she was

Beezlemon told Renamon about the card slash that had healed his arm; however he left out his encounter with the female Digimon. He didn't need a reason for this Digimon not to trust her. After he finished explaining, Renamon stood up.

"This isn't a sign." She said "Maybe it's just your goofy tamers pulling cards through their digivice. There's no way to tell if they're actually coming."

"But I can feel it." Beezlemon said "My tamers are coming and I know it."

"You actually want them to come?" Renamon asked "They're only kids you know. They could get hurt."

"I'd protect them." Beelzemon said "And then we could find a way to go back to the real world together."

"Digimon don't belong in the real world, we were brought there because of the threat of the D-Reaper. Nothing more, nothing less." Renamon said "Sure we didn't only fight together; we made friends with each other. But destiny is destiny."

"Your right, I just really miss those kids." Beezlemon said "Ai and Makoto, they were my family…"

"I know same with Ruki." Renamon said "Why don't you stay with me for awhile? That way if our tamers come to find us like you say at least some of us will be gathered?"

"Sounds like a fine idea" Beezlemon says, taking a seat.

Janyu had called in sick that day for work, because he was still working on a way for the kids to come back from the digital world so they could go. He wasn't going to just send them out without a way to retrieve them, that would be reckless and stupid. His first thought of course was Goliath, but he knew restoring power to him would be hard, finding him would be even harder. Then he thought of something.

'_Those Data streams the children talked about...'_ He thought _'Maybe I can use them!"_

He beings typing away at his computer again, engulfed in his work.

Since it was a Saturday, the Twins weren't at home. Makoto was out with some friends while Ai was sitting in her bedroom, home alone, thinking.

She wasn't a very social girl, she never really was. She hated school in particular; everyone else was self-centered and childish. Even her brother, who she loved dearly, was a bit on the selfish side. But he made up for it in her eyes by being so brave and trustworthy. Then she thought about Jen's younger sister, Shuichon. She seemed nice, but was she a fake? It was impossible to tell, but she supposed she could trust her if she was Jen's younger sister. Jen was certainly a good person. There was something about Shuichon, some sort of connection she felt with her… It was impossible to tell.

Ai lay down in her bed, still deep in thought. She still didn't want to go to the digital world, but she had to, for her brother, for Impmon.

Makoto was in the park, playing the Digimon card game with two people he had met at his new school, Kazuki and Ryota. He figured he better make some friends at his new school, and Digimon loving freaks were a great start. Kazuki wore a long sleeved Megadeth shirt and bulky Dj headphones around his neck. He had on a pair of jeans with a chain hanging from them; he had light blue colored eyes and light brown/blondish hair. Ryota had a whole different demeanor to him. He had a bulky backpack on, a grey hoodie with a zipper on, a green t-shirt, and tan pants. He wore bulky glasses and had strawberry blonde/reddish hair. The biggest difference between the two was height. Kazuki was tall, taller than both him and Ryota. Ryota on the other hand was short. In fact he looked like he should be in a younger grade.

Makoto was currently being beaten by Ryota when his cell phone rang. He instantly took the excuse to walk away from the game and picked it up. It was Janyu.

"Hey, Makoto is that you?" Janyu asked

"Yeah," He replied "Anything that you need?"

"Well you guys are defiantly going soon; I just have to work out some minor details on this program to bring you home." He said, confident in his work

"Thanks, I'm out right now so I'll head home to tell my sister and we'll prepare." Makoto said, trying to sound as serious as possible.

"Great, I'll see you soon."

Makoto folded his cell phone away in his pocket. At last he was going to the digital world!

"Hey!" Kazuki yelled out "Where are you going? You still have to let me beat you."

"I have to go home, that was my dad." He lied

"Well then we're coming with." Kazuki said "You've got a sister right, is she older or younger?"

"Same age."

"Is she cute?"

"I'm not telling you if my sister's cute or not."

"Why not?"

"Because brothers aren't supposed to think their sisters are cute."

"Well we're still coming with, right Ryota?" Kazuki asked, turning to the red haired boy.

"Sure as long as that's ok with him." Ryota answered while gathering his cards into a cardholder.

"It's like Kazuki's going to give me any other choice." Makoto said looking over at him.

He gave Makoto his usual goofy smile and all three of them headed out to Makoto's home.

Ai woke up from her short nap and realized it was around the time her brother said he'd get home. She instantly got up and started to prepare a dinner for them when he came bursting through the door with two knuckleheads.

"Eh? You're home early." Ai asked.

"Ok so where's that sister of yours?" Kazuki asked "And your dad?"

"My dad's at work." Makoto asked "And that's my sister."

Kazuki's face instantly turned into an anime shock horror face as Makoto whisked Ai away into her bedroom. He needed to talk to her.

"What's all this about?" Ai asked "You always come home late, so I usually start late."

"Janyu called me while I was playing cards with these guys." Makoto said "As soon as they leave we need to pack and be ready to go at any minute."

"Alright, I trust Janyu." Ai said "But why them?"

"They insisted in coming to my house because I didn't get to play Kazuki yet."

"Which one's Kazuki?"

"The one with the headphones."

"Oh."

Makoto walked back out with his sister, she got back to making dinner, while Makoto talked with Ryota. He had a really calm nature unlike Kazuki, who was currently flirting with his sister. Unforgivable.

As soon as Ai finished dinner, Kazuki helped her bring it out onto the small coffee table. They all sat on the ground around the table cross-legged. Since Kazuki and Ryota weren't used to Ai's cooking, they instantly took a bite and fell in love, stuffing the rest in her face as fast as they could. Suddenly someone opened the door and entered their home.

"So you guys started without me." Ai and Makoto's Grandmother said

Ai quickly stood up, bowing to her Grandmother in respect

"There are leftovers on the stove; I didn't know you would be home so soon." She said

"Its fine, I'm tired, I'm going to bed." She said. "Send these friends of yours home as soon as you guys are done."

"Yes Grandmother." Makoto replied.

The Grandmother walked into the backroom and shut the door. Ai walked over to collect Kazuki and Ryota's plates and started on the dishes.

"So you live with your Grandmother and your Dad?" Ryota asked Makoto

"Yeah," He said "They're both always working so Ai does all the cooking and housework."

"And you do nothing?" Kazuki asked "Dude, you need to get off your feet and help her."

"He's offered." Ai said "I prefer to do all the housework myself."

"And there you have it." Makoto said "I would keep you two longer but my Grandmother said."

"We know we know." Kazuki said "Thanks for the invite." He said to Makoto, and then looking at Ai he added "I'll see you later."

"Be careful on your walk home." Ai said as they walked out.


	5. Welcome to the Digtal World!

Chapter 5 

Only one note for this chapter, I'm using the Japanese digimon ranking system, meaning childin training, rookiechild, perfectultamite, and ultamitemega

After Kazuki and Ryota left, Makoto and Ai went back in her room. Ai looked through all her things.

"Why aren't you packing any clothes?" Makoto asked

"They'll just weigh us down." Ai responded "Shuichon said that only one set of clothes was really necessary in the digital world. You better get packing, I'll take care of all the medical stuff, you make sure we have food."

"Alright" Makoto responded walking out of Ai's room and closing the door. She had noticed a bit of a blush earlier when Kazuki had asked Makoto why he didn't help his sister around with the housework.

He swore if his sister developed a crush on him, he would kick his butt up and down this town.

Makoto, not wasting another thought, began packing everything he needed. He packed all his leftover Halloween candy as well as other perishable foods like granola bars and snack foods. He didn't know what the ride would be like; he couldn't take his chance with regular foods. Makoto also packed his necessary bathroom items. He was so exited to go but he swore that he would protect his sister and Shuichon at all costs. He was the only boy going on his trip and he wanted to protect the girls at all costs.

As he finished packing he lie in his bed, thinking about the adventures to come.

Two days later, Makoto was back in school. It was a Monday morning right before the teacher came to school, and he was tired. He had had a sleepover at Kazuki's house that night, and he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. Ryota shook him awake lightly as he started to fall asleep; Kazuki was way ahead of him. Ai walked over to the boys.

"I told you guys to get some sleep over there, no one listens to me." She said shaking Kazuki awake. "Makoto that was particularly stupid of you."

"I understand." Makoto said

Ryota could tell something was up between Ai and Makoto, some sort of tension. He'd bug Makoto about it later. Suddenly a girl with long berry colored hair ran in.

"Come on it's time to go." Shuichon said to Ai and Makoto.

"What weird timing. " Makoto said, picking up his backpack he'd packed for the trip, Ai did the same.

"Wait, you two are skipping school?" Kazuki said "If you are me and Ryota are so coming with."

"You can't." Makoto said "Do me a favor and swing by my house and make sure my Grandmother gets home tonight."

"Can do, wait are you three going on some sort of weird threesome date?" Kazuki said, Ryota instantly looked embarrassed, blushing. Why did he have to have such a goofy best friend?

"Of course not!" Ai said, turning beet red. "We're just going somewhere for awhile."

"I could feel the tenseness of you two." Ryota said "Good luck with whatever you have to take care of."

"Thank you Ryota." Makoto said "I'll see you guys later."

And with that, they left.

But of course, Kazuki and Ryota were still in school, Kazuki raised his hand.

"Asunama Sensei, I have to go to the restroom." Kazuki chimed

"Alright, don't be too long." She replied

"Ryota has to come with me" He said, grabbing the shorter boy by the collar of the shirt and whisking him away while hearing the teacher yell.

"What was that for?" Ryota said, straightening his clothes.

"We're going to wherever they went to, let's go find them."

"But…!"

"No butts Ryota." He said "Unless…"

"Ok, I'll come with." Ryota replied, a bit annoyed at how easily Kazuki could manipulate him.

Ai, Makoto, and Shuichon were outside the place where they had opened up the portal last week. They double checked everything they had packed and got ready to go, when Ai jumped back in fear.

"You guys weren't really thinking of taking off without us right?" Kazuki said, smirking

"Kazuki-kun!" Ai yelled out

"It was his idea." Ryota said.

"You could have stopped him!" Ai said

"Don't worry, I tried." He replied, as Kazuki jokingly put an arm around him. Ryota quickly pulled it off

"You guys are unreal sometimes." Ai replied

Then Jen walked into the park, Ai and Shuichon greeted him.

"Who's these two?" Jen asked pointing at Kazuki and Ryota

"I am Nakaishi Kazuki!" He exclaimed "And this is my partner in crime, Takashi Ryota."

"It's a pleasure." Ryota said, ignoring Kazuki's comment.

"Same." Jen said politely

"They're Makoto's friends." Ai said "They followed us here."

"Most certainly did!" Kazuki chimed in. Ryota kneed him in the ribs.

"Well, do you guys want to come with?" Jen asked them

"To where?" Ryota asked

"The digital world." Jen replied. "You can go with them if you wish; I just came to make sure they got there ok."

"You mean like the one on the tv show!" Kazuki said "I'm so going!"

"It might be dangerous." Ryota said

"Exactly so that's why you're coming with." Kazuki replied

"Why me…" Ryota said

"Well now that that's settled, let's go!" Makoto said.

As the five of them approached the portal, it felt like their skin was being sucked in before their bones, a sickening feeling if you were to ask any of our heroes. Ryota instantly turned green and Kazuki held his hand and patted him on the back reassuring him. Ai took out her digivice and Makoto grabbed onto it as well as Ai's hand. Shuichon took out her own digivice. Then as Shuichon yelled out, they were all sucked in just like a vacume cleaner.

Beelzemon, as you remember was with Renamon. They were sitting in the forest together, talking about life. Suddenly the same Female Digimon from before appeared.

"There you are." She said "I was worried you'd be dead, honey."

Beezlemon turned to the tree where she was standing.

"So you're back for more?" He asked her

"What's the meaning of this?" Renamon said "You know this digimon, Beezlemon?"

"Why yes I do." He said

"What is your name?" Renamon yelled up to her "This is a sarced forest, you must leave!"

"Oh please." She said "After my master rules the digital world, this place won't be any more sarced then the rest of this barren place. I Lilithmon will destroy this forest, and then deliver Beelzemon to our master as promised."

"You!" Renamon said, turning to Beelzemon "You led her here!"

"How was I supposed to know she followed me?" He said, annoyed with both Lilithmon and Renamon. "Whatever, Lilithmon, I'll come with you if you promise to leave this place unharmed."

"Your wish is my command." Lilithmon said

As Beezlemon and Lilithmon walked out of the forest for good, Renamon used her telepathic abilities to call on a friend.

The next thing they knew, they were in a strange barren land. Makoto looked around in fascination while Kazuki was helping Ryota contain puking his guts out onto the sand. Ai seemed worried as she gave Kazuki a paper bag and Shuichon observed the sandy atmosphere.

"This isn't how I remembered it." Shuichon said "This must be a different part of the digital world."

"Yeah, must be." Makoto agreed

"Uh, I hope we don't have to do that again anytime soon." Ryota said, somewhat recovered

"You'll be fine." Kazuki responded "You're tough."

"Yeah right." He said, slowly standing up with Zakuki's help.

"The first thing we should do is find Lopmon and Impmon." Shuichon said "Without them we're defenseless."

"You guys have Digimon!" Kazuki exclaimed

"Yes." Makoto said "We've had Impmon ever since we were little."

"We've?" Ryota said

"Yeah, me and Ai." He responded

"Well if you guys are cool enough to have Digimon we are too right Ryota?" Kazuki asked

"Right!" Ryota responded

"Ok, let's go find our Digimon then." Ai said "But where to start…"

"Here's a good clue!"

Suddenly the gang looked up to the sky; a small bunny like Digimon was floating from the air using her big ears. She was grey and pink colored. She landed into Shuichon's arms, seeming very happy.

"Lopmon!" Shuichon said

"Shuichon, I've missed you!" Lopmon said "Wow, you've gotten bigger, how long has it been?"

"Five human years." Shuichon said

"Wow that's along time, I'm certainly glad to see you." Lopmon said.

"So this is your partner?" Ai asked

"Yeah" Shuichon said, smiling

"Oh right." Lopmon said "I was sent here by Renamon, Beelzemon's in trouble!"

"What!" Makoto yelled out

"Renamon said a strange digimon named Lilithmon came to get him." Lopmon said in her cute yet sincere voice. "She said that he left with her because he wanted to protect the sacred forest."

Makoto took the digivice from Ai's pocket, and then held it up, pushing some buttons. A display popped out from the digivice, containing information about Lilithmon.

"You guys, she's an ultimate level." He said

"I can't take on an ultimate alone." Lopmon said

"We'll have to go in and get Beezlemon." Kazuki said

"Kazuki… but." Ai said but she was interrupted as he shushed her

"Right now we don't have to fight; we can regroup and fight them later. All we need to do now is rescue Beezlemon." He said

"Kazuki, how are we going to do that?!" Ryota said "I mean we can't exactly walk by some evil Digimon dude without being spotted."

"And plus," Ai started to add "We should know more about our enemy. I think we should ask around, and then go with Kazuki's idea."

Kazuki put his arm around Ai, Makoto scowled and Ryota sighed.

"Now this girl knows what she's talking about. Let's go with her idea." He said, smiling with his usual dorky grin.

"Fine, as long as you get your hand off of my sister!"

"Dude, sorry, it's not my fault she's cute."


	6. The Seven Demon Lords, Kazuki's Secret

Is it too obvious that I favor Kazuki out of all the characters? D: I hope not. 

Also I'd like to make a point to say that no Frontier Digidestined will appear in this fanfic. Well anyways enjoy this next chapter :B

Makoto, Ai, Shuichon, Kazuki, and Ryota walked for what seemed to be a very long time. Ai finally fell backwards, Kazuki caught her.

"Hey kiddo, you ok?" He asked

"She'll be fine, she just gets tired easily." Makoto said "Maybe we should rest."

"Bad idea" Ryota said "We're sitting ducks for whatever's going to be after us here. We should get her somewhere."

"The sacred forest that Renamon's in isn't too far from here." Lopmon said "We should rest up there."

"Will you be ok?" Makoto said, Ai nodded her head.

He took his sister from Kazuki and put her arm around his shoulder.

"Ok, let's get there soon." He said, carrying on.

After about a half an hour, they had reached the forest. The trees had pink blossoms on them and they were long and twiggy, the grass was the greenest grass, much greener than the grass in the real world. It was a beautiful sight. As they entered, they saw a stream where bunches of child Digimon were playing. One of them walked up to Ai.

"Come in the stream it'll help you gain strength!" It said to her, and then skipped into the water.

Ai stepped into the water to realize it was warm, she sat down feeling relived.

"I figured you guys would get here." They heard a voice say

"Renamon!" Shuichon yelled out, hugging the Digimon

"It's nice to see you too." She said, being a bit standoffish

"Shuichon knows everyone eh?" Kazuki said

"Well I suppose." Ryota said "She was the sister of one of the original tamers you know."

"Yeah I know." He said. "Hey let's go find something to do."

"Like what?"

"I donno, something worthwhile." He said "Come on!"

Kazuki grabbed Ryota's arm pulling him away.

"I'll stay with Ai, Makoto." Shuichon said "You should probably go talk to Renamon; she'll probably have things to explain to you."

"Right." He said following Renamon further into the forest.

Kazuki and Ryota were walking through the forest, they came to a log and they sat down, sighing in unison.

"There's nothing to do here." Kazuki said

"We could be hanging out with the others." Ryota replied

"Nah, that's overrated." He said

"Humans in the forest? Hmmm…" They both heard a voice.

Kazuki quickly pulled Ryota behind him acting like a human shield. A Digimon with a revealing outfit was hanging backwards from a tree. She had purple hair, wings, and a visor over her eyes. She jumped down.

"I'm not going to hurt you silly." She said, giggling "I'm Fairymon, and you are?"

"I'm Kazuki, and this is my best friend Ryota." He said "So are you against going out on a date with a human?"

Fairymon giggled again.

"I don't date gay men." She replied, starting to laugh.

"Eh…" Kazuki said, tilting his head to one side "You got some sort of weird homosexual sensors on you?"

"One point for Fairymon, Zero for Kazuki." Ryota said sarcastically

"Are you on her side now?" Kazuki said, turning his head to Ryota

"Course not, I'm just a bystander." Ryota said

Kazuki looked very annoyed. He glared over at Fairymon.

"You know you're something, butting into my personal life and all." He said

"You were the one that started shamelessly flirting with a digimon that's obviously female." Fairymon responded

"For your information, flirting with girls is fun." Kazuki said, still being pouty

"I think there's something else to you." She replied "You interest me."

"That's nice to know" Kazuki said, sitting back down on the log. He leaned his head back into his arms. Fairymon sat down next to him.

"So why are you guys in the Digital World?" She asked

"We're here with our friends to save it of course!" He said "Our friends got digimon so I figure me and Ryota over here deserve to have digimon too!"

"So you don't have a digimon partner?" Fairymon asked

"No but we came here to find our own, if those dorks are cool enough to have digimon, so are we, right Ryota?"

"Right."

"You guys are so amusing!" Fairymon said

"We aren't here for your amusement." Kazuki said

"So where are you guys going?"

"We have to sneak into some sort of evil hangout." Ryota said "We don't know how we're going to do it though."

"I'll help out!" Fairymon said "I like you guys, you're pretty funny. I'll help you sneak in, you can count on me."

"Maybe you're not so bad after all." Kazuki said, smiling

Suddenly, a glowing light appeared in front of Kazuki, he reached out and grabbed it, convinced it was some sort of huge firefly or something, but then looking at his hand, it was his very own digivice, colored grey.

"You mean you're my partner?" He said with a dry tone

"I guess so." Fairymon said "This sucks just a little bit."

"I agree."

Makoto followed Renamon into the forest; they then sat down in a quiet spot.

"Renamon, I need to know about our enemy." Makoto said "It would be unwise for us to go to get Beelzemon without knowing about them."

Renamon smiled, this boy was smart, and he reminded her of Takato a lot.

"You're right, that wouldn't be very wise." She chuckled. "Your Enemy's are the Seven Great Demon Lords, more commonly known as the Nanadaimaou. Their members consist of Lilithmon, Daemon, Barbamon, Belephemon, Leviamon, and their leader, Apolymon."

"That's only six." Makoto said "What about the seventh?"

"See I don't know." Renamon said "But that's not important, they're all ultimate level digimon, so you'll have to come up with a way to make your digimon digivolve. Their hideout is west of here; you'll need to go there to rescue your friend."

"I wonder what they want with Beezlemon…" Makoto said worried "Thank you Renamon, you're help is greatly appreciated.

"Anytime kid."

Kazuki, Ryota, and Fairymon decided it would be a good idea to meet up with the rest of the gang, they walked out of the forest to see Ai and Shuichon huddled around a fire, Ai had a blanket over her. The three of them walked over and took a seat by the fire.

"Who's that?" Ai asked

"I'm Fairymon." Fairymon said with her cheerful attitude

"She's just my partner you know." Kazuki said, trying to show off a bit.

"Wow, I never figured you'd get such a feminine partner." Shuichon said

"I think you're very pretty Fairymon." Ai said as she passed out granola bars as a late dinner.

"Thank you!" She said smiling.

Soon after, Makoto came back from his talk with Renamon, he explained all of what Renamon had told him to the gang, and then they thought they better get some shut eye.


	7. Ryota's Charm, an Underwater World

Chapter 7 

I'm really sorry for my usage of incomplete sentences in chapter 5 D: I'll work on it, I promise. Also this will be the last chapter for awhile, I need to brainstorm this story a bit more, I know where I want it to go, I just need to brainstorm. Damn vague ideas. Anyways, enjoy.

"_Shuichon! How many times have I told you?"_

_A younger Shuichon looked up to her brother, eyes tear filled. She held Lopmon in her arms_

"_Jen-oniisan, I don't understand..."_

"_What's there not to understand?!" Jen yelled at her "You can't be a Tamer, I'm taking Lopmon now."_

"_No! You can't take Lopmon! She's my friend!" She yelled back, clinging to Lopmon tightly_

"_Shut up!" He yelled, smacking her across the face_

_Shuichon fell onto the floor, still teary eyed. Lopmon tumbled over next to her. Jen picked her up, and walked away._

"_LOPMON!" She yelled, tears pouring from her face. _

Shuichon snapped awake, sweating and breathing hard. She had a headache, Ai probably had some headache medicine, but she didn't want to wake her. It was early in the morning; she might as well get up and get a head start on preparing to move out. She opened her eyes to see Makoto sitting next to her. She jumped up, surprised.

"Sorry to scare you." Makoto said "I was just worried, I heard you calling Jen's and your digimon's name."

"That's none of your business." She said standing up. She began to pack up her sleeping items as Lopmon slowly woke up.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Makoto said

"Yes, I'm fine." She replied smiling "Don't worry about it."

Ai was the next to wake up. She quietly walked over to Shuichon and gave her headache medicine.

"That's you're a lifesaver Ai."

Ai smiled back. As soon as they were finished packing up everything, they noticed that Kazuki and Ryota had slept through the whole thing. Fairymon, being a bit angry at this, walked over and tugged on both Kazuki and Ryota's ear. They woke up in an instant.

"Why'd you do that?" Kazuki said rubbing his ear

"Because we're lazy that's why." Ryota said

"At least someone gets it." Fairymon said

"Right, let's get going." Makoto said, pulling his goggles over his head.

West, they were still going west, right?

It was impossible to tell. They were so lost.

Well they hadn't made any turns so they must be still going west, unless they missed it that was, but how hard was a badguy's hangout to see?

Ryota looked over at his friend; he was walking next to him as usual. Then he looked up at Fairymon. That digimon was the only thing besides him that was able to read Kazuki like a map. He was a bit jealous, but that was ok. Being jealous was normal.

"Look guys, there's a sign up ahead!" Lopmon said, sitting up from lying on Shuichon's head

The gang ran ahead, eager to see what it said. When they got there, Makoto started to read the sign.

"Caution, Danger lies ahead." Makoto read aloud.

Suddenly a red beam from the sky shot down at them. Shuichon looked up and said "Run!"

But she was too late, as they all got sucked up into the beam, you could hear the screams echo through the digital world.

Our heroes landed, in, well, some sort of body of water. They all struggled to break except for Shuichon and the digimon.

"You guys, just believe you can breathe the water and you'll be able to." Shuichon yelled to them

Ai, beliving in her, thought about air and breathing it, and then she found she was actually breathing the water.

"It works!" Ai said "Everyone, concentrate on breathing air, and you can breathe the water that way!"

Eventually they all caught on, Makoto being the first and Kazuki being the last. They then began to swim around, trying to find out where they were.

"How'd we end up here anyways?" Makoto asked.

"That red beam was a digital stream." Shuichon said "They suck you up and spit you out in other areas of the digital world."

"That means were still in the digital world." Makoto said "That's a relief."

Suddenly, turtle like digimon started swimming around the gang. Ryota quickly swam after them.

"Hey! Can you help me and my friends?"

Most of them on this request swam away, but one stayed back and turned around to face Ryota. He instantly noticed the strange helmet on this digimon's head.

"Listen, do you know the way out of here?" Ryota said to the digimon

The turtle digimon nodded and then swam up. Ryota quickly followed it, swimming as hard as he could. He felt himself getting tired; his arms and legs fell limp. Luckily for him, Fairymon quickly pulled him toward him with one arm, using her wings to propel him through the water. The rest followed. The strange digimon led them to what looked like a huge castle with a big bubble around it. As soon as they approached the bubble, they found themselves outside the castle, which seemed to be built of primarily coral. A bunch of different sea digimon were entering and leaving the castle, most of them being very similar to our escort. Makato took out his digivice to identify the digimon.

"This is Kamemon." Makoto said "He's a child level digimon."

Ryota bent down to the digimon.

"Thank you for taking us this far, but where are we?"

The gang's Kamemon escort nodded his head as if to say 'follow me' He walked through the castle in a normal walking pace, but his feet moved very fast. Many of the Tamers found this funny, but they refused to laugh, biting their tongues to prevent the laughter from spilling out into the vast hallways. Then the group encountered a huge door. Kamemon tapped on it three times, and it opened.

There, sitting on a fast thrown was the biggest digimon you had ever seen. It was a turtle like digimon just like the Kamemon, but it was massive with a huge shell and guns for arms. Shuichon took out her digivice this time to identify the digimon.

"It's a Jumbo Gamemon." Shuichon said "We had better stay on its good side."

Kamemon reached up for Ryota's hand. Ryota reluctantly took the digimon's ha- erm, whatever it was supposed to be, and it led him closer to Jumbo Gamemon. The huge digimon looked down on the two.

"Kamemon 2578, what have you brought us today?" He asked

He walked behind Ryota.

"Oh yeah, you're the Kamemon born without a voice." Jumbo Gamemon said "What do you need kid."

"Well, we were teleported here and we'd like to get out." Ryota replied weakly

Jumbo Gamemon laughed, followed by the entire group of servant Kamemon that were in the room.

"Leaving this realm is impossible." Jumbo Gamemon said

The Guide that had assigned himself to Ryota shook his head.

"You want to lead them there?"

Kamemon nodded his head, it was followed by more laughter from his fellow Kamemon but he didn't care much.

"Fine, you have my permission." Jumbo Gamemon said "But you have to resign your position here, which means you will never be able to return."

"Wait, Kamemon." Ryota said "Are you sure you want to do that."

Kamemon looked up at him and smiled, nodding his head. Ryota put his hand on the digimon's helmet.

'What a kind digimon.' He thought to himself 'He sort of acts like a young child, how unusual.'

"Fine then, off you go, Kamemon." Jumbo Gamemon said "Take care of yourself."

As the group walked out, Ai was beaming at Ryota. She had never seen such a kind side in this cynical genus, it was a relief. Suddenly a glowing light appeared in front of Ryota, him, being a little frightened, backed away, but the light had other plans. It landed right in Ryota's hands. He looked down to see that it was his very own digivice. It had a turquoise tint to it. Ryota looked down at Kamemon, his partner, and took it's "hand".

"That's rather logical." He said "Since the Jumbo Gamemon…"

Who cares dude?" Kazuki said, taking up his friend in a headlock "You got your own digimon partner! See I told you guys, we're tamers just like you guys."

"I'm happy for you both." Ai said, calmly smiling.

Shuichon and Makoto reacted in a more indirect way, with anime style sweat drops on their heads, making the whole scene comical.

Kamemon then walked ahead of them, leading them to a way out of the watery world.


	8. Daemon, Dreams worth forgetting

Chapter 8

The group swam towards what seemed to be a whirlpool. The water from the surface funneled down into a hole in the sea floor. Kamemon looked up at his respective partner and nodded. Ryota then turned to the rest of the group.

"This is our only way out." He said, growing a bit green

"You'll be fine." Kazuki said, patting his friend on the back

Makoto observed the funnel

"I guess we really have no other choice in the matter." He finally said

"You're right." Shuichon said "It's just a bit frightening though, looking up at that massive whirlpool."

"Everything will be alright, I'm sure of it." Ai said, smiling. Shuichon returned that smile. She trusted Ai; everything seemed to go well when she was in a good mood.

All of the Tamers and their digimon grabbed hands, and swam into the whirlpool.

One by one, our heroes found themselves being spit up onto the barren sand once again. While some of them were relived to be out of the ocean, others were once again throwing up. Kazuki and Ai took care of Ryota's moment while Makoto and Shuichon scoped out the area, everything seemed to be in place, or so they thought.

"We have company." Makoto said

A big digimon with wings approached them, and landed right in front of them. It was wearing a huge cloak and had goat horns protruding from its head. Makoto pulled out his digivice.

"This is Daemon," Makoto said "He's one of the Seven Great Lords."

"Are you kidding me?" Kazuki yelled

"Don't worry; I'll take care of this clown." Fairymon said, walking up to him

"You kids aren't worth my time." He said, laughing "I guess I'll have a bit of fun with you before I kill you."

Suddenly, the ground started to rumble, Shuichon grabbed onto Makoto's arm, stumbling over a bit. Kazuki tried to protect Ryota and Ai, but gravity is pretty hard to protect against. As they all fell through the crust of the earth, nothing could think anything.

And then there was darkness, no sounds, no movement.

Makoto opened his eyes, to find he was in a hospital. Did Daemon send them back to their own world? What ever the case was, he was somewhat relived. He then sat on one of the chairs in the waiting room. He knew he had to wait for something, but he didn't know what. Suddenly a nurse came to him, and walked him back to a small room. He then saw something he never needed to see.

It was his dear sister, Ai. She was laid on a hospital bed, her face paler than he had ever seen it.

"We did everything we could to save her." The nurse said "We're very sorry about your loss."

Makoto's eyes widened, he ran up to his sister's bed, shaking her dead body.

"Wake up! You have to wake up!"

"She's dead Makoto, Dead." The nurse said, echoing in his ears "She'll never wake up, it's you're fault."

"You're fault."

Makoto attempted to run, but two see through arms grabbed his. He quickly turned around to see his parents.

"I'm sorry Makoto, we're lonely." His mother said "We've missed you all so much."

He quickly looked up to his father, who nodded in agreement.

"It's your turn now, Makoto." He said, smiling "Please be good and allow us to take you with us."

He quickly pulled his arm away from his parents and ran out into the main hallway, he ran in one direction for quite awhile, until he realized what was on the other end, a parade of nurses with knives all called out to him. He quickly ran in the other direction and found a bathroom, slamming it shut. He slid onto the floor, unable to think of anything else besides morning his sister's death and his appending doom.

Ai was sitting in darkness, she could feel her head pounding, her head caving in, all the negative emotions, of everywhere, and she could feel it all. It was overwhelming. Ai felt tears slipping down her cheeks as she felt her whole world coming crashing down on her.

Shuichon found herself in her home. She instantly smiled, being so glad to be home. She hated being in the digital world, it was so scary and not very cozy at all. She ran to the refrigerator to eat real food when she felt someone grab the back of her shirt, and slam her up against the wall. She turned around to see her older brother, the one she had looked up to. She noticed he had Lopmon in his arms.

"Please give Lopmon back." She asked her brother

"I don't want to be with you." Lopmon said to Shuichon "I like Jen better; you're just an annoying brat, just like before."

Shuichon felt something break inside of her; she stumbled back, falling to the floor. Terriermon and Lopmon walked up to the fallen girl, taunting her. Shuichon gripped her head tightly and silently wished for it to all go away.

Kazuki looked around; he was outside his home. He felt himself hesitate, and then knock. When no one answered, he decided to let himself in.

"Mom? Dad?" He called out, trying to find his parents. He then walked into the kitchen and saw his older mother, slowly chopping food.

"Mom, I'm home." Kazuki said to her, she slowly looked up at him

"Oh, so it's our disgrace of a son." She muttered, continuing to cut vegetables.

"Mom, I just…"

"No!" She yelled "You don't understand! Get out of my house now!"

"But mom…"

"NOW!" She yelled, hurling a knife at his head, Kazuki ducked and ran out of his house, and sat down on his front porch.

"Why can't I be her son…?" He said to himself, burying his head into his arms.

Ryota looked around, carefully. He was in his own house, the real world, but that was impossible! He was in the digital world. Digimon didn't have the power to send people to and forth! Or did they? He examined his house up and down, looking for a mistake. Suddenly, his best friend walked in from the basement. He had a backpack on. He grabbed his best friend's arm.

"Where are you going?" He asked

"Somewhere." Kazuki said, pulling away

"You can stay here as long as you want."

"I know."

Kazuki began for the door, not fast, but slowly, almost like in a trance. Ryota picked up a stack of magazines, and hurled one at his friend. Nothing, Hurled another, still nothing. Then Ryota examined the Magazine carefully, and noticed all the lettering was backwards, he looked at another one, the same thing.

"I get it, this isn't real." Ryota said "because Kazuki would never really leave me like that, we're best friends! And I know he cares about him the same way I do."

Suddenly, everything around him shattered like a mirror. He knew it; it had all been an illusion. Then he had another thought, the rest of them must be going through the same thing, He then thought about Kazuki, and then next thing he knew, he was being pulled to the left, hard. He found himself falling into Kazuki's illusion, his nightmare.

Makoto was still in the bathroom, thinking about all this. Why had his sister died? He suddenly heard the pounding on the hospital door, and saw some of the knives being stabbed at the door. He had to think, and fast. He locked the door and passed around, looking for a way to get out when the door swung open. A sea of nurses stood before him, repeating 'It's you're turn now.' Makoto backed into the wall, and then his common sense kicked in. This wasn't real, it was Daemon's illusion! At this thought, the world around him suddenly cracked and slid apart, he was left in total darkness. Looking around, it was almost like his eyes were closed, until he saw one bright light, he swam through the darkness to find his sister, shivering and crying. He gently brushed her tears off, but she did not respond.

"I can feel all there anguish." She said softly to her brother "It's too much…"

"They'll find a way out, I know it." He said, staying by his sister's side.

Ryota found Kazuki very fast, unlike in his own world, this one seemed to be in a multicolored bubble.

"I bet Kazuki can't even tell, I bet I can because I'm not in my own illusion." He said to himself as he ran towards Kazuki.

"Kazuki-kun," He said gently, shaking his friend. He looked up at him, his eyes half glazed over and half closed.

"Ryota?" He said with a question in his voice

"Yeah, it's me." He said, sitting next to his friend.

Kazuki looked up at his friend and smiled "I'm glad you're hear."

"I'm glad I am too," Ryota said "Are you ok?"

He looked down

"I'm afraid not." He said "My parents, they don't…"

"We know that already," Ryota said "But it doesn't matter! You live with me."

"I know that man." Kazuki replied, and then he shook his head "They're still my parents; I wish I could live with them. I wish they would care about me."

"My mom has always treated you just like a son right?" He asked his friend, he nodded in response. "Besides, if they don't like it, they don't matter. I'm here, and I care about you."

"Ryota, thank you." Kazuki said, beaming. "You're right, why should I care what they think, after all I have you."

Kazuki stood up, and offered his hand to Ryota. Ryota took it, and then the bubble around them shattered.

"W-What just happened?" He said, looking around

"You were in your own illusion." Ryota said "I this Daemon created this for us, I hope the others did as well as you did."

"Hey, whatever." Kazuki said "I could have totally done that on my own."

"Yeah right." Ryota responded "I always have to be here to pick up your pieces."

Suddenly, the two felt themselves floating towards a light. They saw Makoto, floating next to Ai, who had her knees tucked into her chest.

"Hey!" Makoto yelled

"Hey yourself!" Kazuki yelled back, as him and Ryota floated closer.

"What's up with the hands?" He asked, pointing at Kazuki and Ryota's hands, which were still tightly clasped together.

"It's just him being a sissy." Kazuki said, swiftly pulling his hand away.

Ai looked up at the two

"Thank you, you're friendship is a relief to feel, but Shuichon's troubles almost drown you two out…" She said, saying the first part with a smile, and the second part with a frown, tucking her head back into her knees.

"Don't worry kid, everything'll be alright." Kazuki said, patting Ai's hair.

Shuichon still lay there, being insulted by Terriermon and Lopmon. Then Jen seased her up by the collar of her shirt, and threw her down to the ground again. He then kicked her. Shuichon cried out in pain, and then she felt something like she hadn't even felt before, a warmth rush over her. She quietly stood up, looking at her brother.

"This isn't real." She said giggling. "I get it know, I get why you did that back then."

Shuichon put two arms on his brother's shoulders "You just cared about me, enough to not want me to be a tamer and have to go through the hardships. It's ok, onii-sama. I'll be alright. I have wonderful people to protect me here, expectually Makoto-san."

Suddenly, just like the rest, her world smashed like a rock hitting a glass window. She felt herself being sucked upwards, just like the others did.


	9. Beezlemon's Return?

Chapter 9 

I've been getting comments about picking Fairymon as Kazuki's partner, both negative and positive. I thought I might as well take this time to write some about why I chose Fairymon as his partner. I wanted him to have a female digimon that would instantly point out Kazuki's faults, being able to see through all his layers of protection. I instantly though of having some sort of Angelic digimon, so Angewomon was the first to pop into my head, but something didn't feel right about that. I continued thinking about it, and then I decided on Fairymon. Not only did she make a comical entrance into my fanfiction, she also revealed some of Kazuki's past, and seems to be able to read Kazuki well. This was also a great chance to show that Fairymon has her own personality, and doesn't have to be the same as Izumi. Enough of my ranting though, onto the fanfic:B

Beezlemon looked up with clouded up eyes, at the leader of this despicable group. He kneeled waiting for instruction.

"Beezlemon, Daemon's not doing his job." The leader said with a booming voice "Please go teach him a lesson."

Beelzemon grinned and nodded, disappearing.

"Lilithmon, you did good to recruit him."

"It was easy" The charming female digimon said, holding a bunch of different clear strings, similar to fishing line, in her hands.

Makoto opened his eyes; they were right back where they had fallen. He slowly stood up, looking around. Everyone else seemed to be tired, and so was he. Otherwise he was just fine. Daemon stood before them, and there digimon rushed to them.

"Shuichon!" Lopmon said, flying over to her "I'm so glad you're ok!"

"Kazuki you idiot!" Fairymon said, walking over to him "I thought you had died or something! Here let me take you're temperature" She said, lying one hand on his forehead. Kazuki quickly pushed this form of affection away, as Kamemon walked towards Ryota.

"I'm safe." He said, patting his digimon on the head. Kamemon quickly latched onto his arm.

"I didn't think you kids were that resourceful." Daemon said "Nevertheless, my commands where to kill you, and that's what I'll do."

"You talk too much, big boy." Fairymon said, standing up "Let's go."

"Fairymon, you're only adult level." Kazuki said, protesting "That's an Ultimate!"

"Just believe in me." She said to him, as she ran towards Daemon.

"Brezza Petalo!" She yelled, releasing mini tornados from her fingertips. Daemon had no problem avoiding this attack. He lit his hand on fire, and hurled it towards her. She fell back, her body digging into the ground, but got up quickly.

"At this rate…" Kazuki said "Fairymon! Crush that guy!"

"Yes sir." She sarcastically retorted, wiping the blood from her upper lip. She started at the Evil Digimon again.

"Arid Hug!" She yelled, thrusting her bottom into Daemon. He fell to the ground, not expecting this, but certainly not beaten. Fairymon smiled, sitting on the digimon, and gave a victory sign to Kazuki. He sighed and wondered why he had to be stuck with the girly digimon. He suddenly floated up, pushing Fairymon to the ground. She quickly stood up, using her wings to float up to his level. Lopmon turned to her partner.

"Show em how it's done!" Lopmon said, Shuichon took out a card, a blue card, and swiped it through her digivice. Suddenly Lopmon began to glow, and grew in size. Lopmon had changed her appearance. She was much taller than Lopmon, reaching Shuichon's waist. She was mostly purple now, with a bit of white on her nose/mouth area. She had a yellow outfit on with a blue bandana around her neck and red gloves with metal claw like weapons on both of her hands.

"Hey guys, like the new look!" The new digimon said

"That's Turuiemon." Shuichon said, looking at her digivice. "She's the adult level of Lopmon."

"Now to take care of this clown!" Turuitemon said to Fairymon, She nodded in agreement at the bunny digimon.

It didn't take long for both digimon to land flat on their faces; Daemon didn't even appear to be trying.

"Kazuki, swipe a card!" Shuichon yelled over to him

"Good thing I brought all my cards with me!" Kazuki reached into his backpack, shuffling around in it for awhile, until Ryota dug one of Kazuki's pockets and handed it to him. Kazuki looked smugly at Ryota, and then swiped the card. Fairymon suddenly released a burst of ice from her hands that froze Daemon over.

"At least that gives us time to decide what to do." Makoto said, observing Daemon's state "Any ideas?"

"Run." Ryota said "We can regroup that way."

"No!" Kazuki said "I never run away from a fight, no one ever should."

"But, Kazuki-kun…"

"It's fine." He said, laughing. "Well be fine, we can kick this guy's ass."

"It's looking a bit dull though." Shuichon commented. "I mean, our digimon really aren't enough to stand up to Daemon. We need a plan."

"I wish Beezlemon was here." Ai said

With those words, almost on command, they heard a motorcycle racing to their direction. To Makoto and Ai's surprise, it was the Behemoth, which meant Beezlemon wasn't far behind. Ai smiled holding her hands to the middle of her chest while Makoto pumped his hand up into the air; this almost seemed too good to be true.

Maybe it was.

"He's not slowing down." Makoto said, returning his arm to his side

"What!" Kazuki shouted

Suddenly they knew he was right, Beezlemon plowed right into the Tamers, Fairymon quickly grabbed Kazuki, Ryota, and Kamemon and pulled them out of the way. Makoto grabbed Shuichon and Ai and pulled them out of the way as well, making a clear path for Beezlemon. He stopped right in the middle of the Tamers. Ai ran up to him smiling.

"Beelzemon I can't believe you're back!" She said smiling.

Beezlemon gave her one look, and then shoved her to the side. She landed softly on the ground.

"Beezlemon…" Ai said softly.

"It's not my job to deal with you." He said as Daemon's ice covering was beginning to crack.

He walked a couple of steps further, and then took out His guns. Ai had a wide expression of astonishment written across her face. As Makoto took her by the arm and pulled her closer to him, he shot Daemon multiple times until he was nothing but bits of data. Beezlemon, not hesitating at all, absorbed his data. He then got on the Behemoth and rode away, leaving Ai and Makoto speechless. Ai leaned her head on her brothers shoulder, crying. The look in Beezlemon's face, it wasn't his own expression.

"Makoto, that isn't our friend." She said, sniffling.

"Yeah." He said, agreeing "We have to find out what's controlling him."

Shuichon put a hand on Ai's shoulder.

"We'll figure it out; I think we all need some rest now though." Shuichon said "Expectually Fairymon and Turuiemon."

"She's right." Turuiemon said "I am rather tired."

The Tamers and their digimon were huddled up against a campfire, none of them were asleep. Then Ai asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"So, you're illusions, what were they?" She asked

"Mine was that you died." Makoto said, turning to his sister.

"Oh, that! It was just Jen taking Lopmon away from me." Shuichon said, trying to cover up the severity of her illusion.

"What about you two?" Ai asked Kazuki and Ryota

"Not on your life." They both said, crossing their arms.

"Oh come on." Makoto said "We told ours."

"Fine," Ryota said "My dream was that Kazuki moved out."

"You guys live together?" Shuichon said, confused

"Of course! They're…" Fairymon started, when Kazuki elbowed her in the side

"He got kicked out of his house." Ryota said calmly.

"I'm still not telling mine." Kazuki said, turning away.

"If you insist, Kazuki." Makoto said "I'm going to bed, night everyone."

Everyone tried to get some shut eye that night, some where not as successful as others. Makoto and Ai were scared for Beezlemon, while Shuichon thought of how that whole time five years ago, her brother was just looking out for her well being. Ryota and Kazuki's thoughts were on the same wave length, though.

They all eventually fell asleep that night, with rather good thoughts in their heads.


End file.
